


After Hours

by Missy_dee811



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a close call. Too close for Steve's comfort. One thing leads to another and they're on a conference table and there's a gag in Tony's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarialdarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/gifts), [Saved by the notepad (PreciousI)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Saved+by+the+notepad+%28PreciousI%29).



"Rogers, calm the fuck down. I'm alive." Ignoring Tony, Steve lifts him and intuitively, Tony wraps his legs around his waist. Steve pushes him against the door as he unlocks it while Tony starts nibbling on his neck. Before long he can't contain himself, and he bites down hard, drawing blood.

Steve pauses, his hand on the doorknob, trying to control his breathing, "Tony... Don't - Don't even start." His eyes flutter shut and he can feel his heart beating against Tony's. _He's really alive._ He tries to keep his voice low but when he speaks, it's gravely. All he wants to do is rip the door off its hinges and throw Tony on the floor and fuck him until he's dripping, barely conscious, and begging for more.

They've been down this road before.

They make it to the table before the suits come off. Tony had long since discarded his armor and wasted no time removing Steve's. "The advantage of designing everything is that I know how to remove things quickly and efficiently."

"Tony, if you don't hurry up and shut up, I'll just tear this off." Steve's hands waste no time, swiftly stroking Tony's back, his nails digging into his hips. Tony represses a groan. "Oh, now you're quiet. Well, that's just great."

"Jesus, Steve are you always an ass?"

"You have that effect on me." He smirks when he says it. Tony meets his eyes if only for a moment and it's more than enough. He knows that starved, desperate look mirrors his own. Tony still wasn't sure how he ended up underneath Steve, whose fingers were digging into him, teasingly. He's covered in blood - whose, he's not sure - there's lube dripping onto the table and he's covered in sweat.

There's no preamble: Steve stops using his fingers, having opened him up, and fills him up. Usually, he'd be patient, moving slowly, waiting for Tony's reassurance, but today there's none of that. It's long before his motions are erratic and Tony can't contain himself. Steve rips whatever's left of Tony's under suit and stuffs it in his mouth. "You're much too loud. Someone will catch us."

Tony doesn't have time to complain, he arches his back. He knows he's near, as does Steve, who uses the opportunity to play with Tony. It's too much. It's not enough. 

Before they know it, they're both coming: Steve inside him and Tony on them both. Their heavy breathing is interspersed with hushed laughter. "Well, I'll be damned..."

"Just shut up and kiss me," says Steve, as he leans over Tony and pushes the hair out of his face. They're drenched in sweat, blood that's not even theirs, and other fluids, but Steve can't help the intense joy and satisfaction he feels. _He's really alive._

"Aye-aye, Captain," responds Tony, locking eyes with Steve and marveling at the pure, unadulterated relief he sees in his clear, azure eyes. If he had felt boneless before, it was nothing to how he felt now.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this on [Tumblr](http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/136502510106/tari-aldarion-saved-by-the-notepad).


End file.
